1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backlight apparatus and, more particularly, to a backlight apparatus applied to a light-emitting keyboard. Furthermore, the backlight apparatus can effectively light up corners of the light-emitting keyboard, such that the corners of the light-emitting keyboard have sufficient illumination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of technology recently, a great diversity of keyboards is designed. Sales volume of keyboard is influenced not only by functions but also by eye-appealing effects. For example, light-emitting keyboards are available on the market. The light-emitting keyboards are not only eye-appealing but also capable of being used at night or in the dark. Therefore, the light-emitting keyboards have more potential than the keyboards without light-emitting function.
However, conventional light-emitting keyboards have lower illumination in two corners of the last row, and the illumination is lower than five nits after being measured. Therefore, the corners of the keyboards are in a dark field, and illumination of the light-emitting keyboards is not uniform.